for family
by MzHelloKitty
Summary: She would make him pay for murdering her brother. But how far will she go and how many people will die. inuyasha/kagome/sesshomaru
1. Chapter 1

Shots rang out in the night and everyone scattered. A lone figure laid on the ground, blood pouring from multiply gun shot wounds. The eyes wild open glazed over with a look of pain and death. The murderer emptied the remaining bullets into the dead mans head.

"burn in hell muthafucker" the murderer spit on the still warm body. His eyes scanned the area making sure there were no witness, before walking away. Frightened eyes looked on from behind a parked car. A little girl no older the eight or nine emerged.

"brother" she called out, creeping closer "please" she touched the body. Pulling her hand away quickly ,she looked at it noting the blood

"brother" she screamed.

A woman jumped up from her sleep. Her shirt and the sheets sticking to her sweat covered body. She checked her hands. She hated sleeping she always dreamed about those memories from when she was a child. They haunted her even now nine years later she couldn't forget how her brothers body felt or how his blood coated her fingers. Her dreamed also wouldn't let her forget her brothers killers face, she never forget as long as she breathed.

She breathed trying to calm her nerves. Her midnight black hair covered her face.

"Brother" she cried her hazel eyes looking broken

"baby what's the matter" strong tan arms wrapped around her waist trying to pull her down, but she resisted

"nothing, I'm fine" she tried soften her voice

"for real baby what's up" Her lifted his sun-kissed body letting it hover over hers like a shadow. His gold eyes flashed with concern. His long silver brushed her skin gently.

"I said I was fine. Just had a bad dream nothing I can't handle" she hugged her self, this was the only way to steady her shaking hands that wanted to wrap themselves around his neck and squeeze the life from him.

"you sure" he kissed her shoulder blades.

"yeah" she turned away hiding her disgust.

He laid her down , gently caressed her cheek before showering her with kisses. He busied himself with her body while she stared at his face. She thought of the day she had met him and the day her planned was formed.

She was sitting on the front step of her building. She couldn't go back inside, she feared that if she did she would end up putting her hands on her grandma.

"old heifer" she kicked at some rock's on the stair below her. Every since her brother died everything was messed up. Her mama was a drunk ass nigga chaser, who gave two pennies about her. The day her brother was buried her mama started acting like both her kids was dead and buried. But she aint have to leave her with crazy grandma ,who thinks everybody is a sinner but herself.

"god say judge not" she yelled toward the apartment window hoping her grandma heard. She had the right mind to go back inside and curse her old ass out. Her thoughts were interrupted by the loud booming bass of a silver and black charger that was flying down the one way street. She didn't care about it until it came to a fast halt two houses down and started reversing back toward her. She was about to get up and run but a voice called out to her that she would recognize from a thousand voices.

"a shawty come mer" a deep bartione voice called from the car. She couldn't help it, she had to see if it was him. So she made her way to the car and sure enough there he was. A row of shiny perfect white teeth and deep dimples greeted her.

"hey lil mama whats yo name" her cheekes flushed against light porcelain skin. He must of thought she was blushing cause her smiled harder.

"why the fuck do you care what my name is" she snapped at him wishing she had some kind of weapon on her

"damn whats up wit all dat all I did was ask ya name shit I aint did nothing to you" he sucked his teeth

"nothing to me do you know who I am" he looked at her real close trying to recall her name or her face.

"no I don't that's why I asked ya name but fuck it"he sucked his teeth looking her up and down.

She looked at him real close, but there wasn't any mistaking it. This was him, he was the one that ruined her life. He didn't even know it.

"my bad I thought you was someone else. My name is Kagome" she smiled at him giving him her best come fuck me look. She watched him lick his juicy lips and smile right back at her. She knew she had him. At fifteen she knew the power her body had over men. Hell it had the same power over some women. With her smooth light brown skin, Hazel eyes that looked green in the sun, C-cup titties and a phat ass booty a video hoe wish she had. Her Midnight black hair framed her face stopping at her shoulder blades. She was beyond fine, shit she had her own category fuckalicious, and she wore it proudly.

" dats okay shorty they call me inu"

" is that right"

"yeah that's right"

"well sweetie I'm not a they so can I get a government" she slanted her eyes at him desperately trying not to roll her eyes at his corny ass come on.

He looked at her and laughed

"so I entertain you huh" he was pissing her off quick fast and in a hurry.

"naw baby ,just aint never had no body come at me like that."

"right but still aint tell me what your mama den named you."

"she den named me Inuyasha. So why we on the subjects of mama's why yours let you out the house. Shit I know if you was my child you would have to stay ya fine ass in the crib."

"good thing she aint think like you den cuz you would of never met me."

"shit lucky me" he smiled like shit was cotton candy. She just gave a low grunt agreeing with him. She was about to ask him what he was about to get into when his cell rang. He didn't even answer just looked at the name. His face scrunched up in irritation.

"look here baby girl ima have get up wit you a lil later." he didn't take his eyes off his phone.

"yeah run along ya girl must be getting mad" she backed away from the car .

"naw naw nothing like that, but ima be back 'round here later be outside" he glanced up at her so she could see he was dead serious. She gave him a unlady like snort.

"dat sound like a order to me. I need to hear this thing called please or a least could you."

"yeah, just be outside around ten" with that he drove off.

"bitch" she glared at the taillights. She would be waiting on the stairs for him and he would regret the day her mama pushed her out. She would make sure of that.

So I know it has mistakes. I didn't give it to my beta but next chapter will be perfect. So review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

EVERYONE ALL READY KNOW I DON'T OWN INUYASHA SO NO POINT 2 KEEP SAYING IT.

**Hitomi P.O.V**

"girl what's up, how was your night." Hitomi smirked watching Kagome flitch when she sat down.

"fine everything is just fine" Kagome snapped

Hitomi sucked her teeth trying to not go off on this stuck up bitch. She didn't see what her brother saw in her.

"girl who you think you yelling at. I was just asking ya little mean ass a question. she smacked her lips to keep from smacking Kagome.

"well I didn't ask you to ask me shit now did I ? so shut the fuck up and do my damn hair.

"I don't know who you think you talking to, but you got the wrong one. I was trying to be nice to your little funky ass. Walking around here like ya shit don't stink. Mean ass bitch dats the reason ya nigga fucking other females." she tried to keep her brother's secret lord knows she did but this heifer was working her last never.

"like I give a fuck. You thought that shit was going to hurt me? Please I don't care let em. Cuz you see wat you and them hoes don't understand is I'm wifey. I'm living in his house spending his money. Them bitches are just under paid groupies and never gonna get my spot." Kagome jumped up from the chair and grabbed her stuff "I don't even want my hair done know more" she started walking toward the door.

"like I need your fuckin money. Take ya nappy headed ass on cuz yo aint shit." I was ready to beat the bitch down if she didn't get out the shop. I would risk my brother's temper just to fuck her up.

Kagome turned around looking me up and down like she ready to jump. Shit I wanted her to that would give me the perfect excuse whop her ass.

"bitch watch your mouth and from where I'm standing you could use every penny I have in dis here purse. Wit your beat up ass weave and last year akadamki's on. Shit you need my dimes and everybody else's."

This bitch thought she was the shit. Out here spending my brother's money that should go to me and mine. Stank ass hoe thought she was better cause she was light skinned. Well see how better she feels after I cut her face up.

"bitch I'm fin to bust you in ya shit. Muthafucking oreo ,bust down trick.

"I will be all that , but you still want to be me. You sucking and fucking all these nigga's and aint got shit to show for it but four ugly ass kids. You all of twenty-one looking like you ready to be buried."

I scrunched up my face. My body tensed every inch of me wanted to fuck her up for talking about my kids, but its okay I was going to have the last laugh believe that.

"truth hurt huh" Kagome flipped her hair switched out the shop.

"stuck up bitch" I hissed grabbing my cell pressing two. The phone rang before some one picked it up on the second ring.

"wat's up big lil sister" Inuyasha yelled in my ear.

I sucked my teeth. Know matter how gangster he was on the street he was always sweet to me.

"your bitch that's what's. she talking slick and I'ma end up putting my hands up on her"

"shit, what happened now" he huffed like he was tired. Shit I couldn't blame him me and that bitch been going at it since he introduced us. It was something sneaky about her, and the way she looked at Inuyasha when she thought know body was looking was scary. She looked like she was ready to put a bullet in him at any minute.

"she up here talking about my kids" I yelled I know my brother loved his nieces and nephew.

" you sure cause I know my baby wouldn't do something like that."

I couldn't believe it he was doubting my world cause of her. Man this was fucked up.

"I know what she said and I can't believe you aint believing me about her. The bitch is no good. I mean look what she cause between you and spook."

I could hear let out a puff of air. I knew mentioning spook would piss him off, but he was the one who let that bitch ruin their friendship.

"look that's my girl ya'll need to get along but ima talk to her" with that he hung up.

Talk to her fuck that I wanted him to put his hands on her. That hoe might got everybody else fooled but not her.

**Kagome P.O.V**

"Fucking trick"I slammed the door of my lex's . I pressed play on my cd player and let lil wayne take me away from the shop. Reaching into the ash tray pullng out the last of my blunt. Lightening I took a deep puff and rapped along with the words.

"I'ma hip-hop doctor. I'ma hip-hop rocker. I'm in tip top shape and my flip flop Gucci. Drinking suki eating sushi with a bunch of bad groupies . I rapped along with wayne for a while letting the music distress me.

"for two years I been with this nigga" I thought nodding my head to the beat. Then my cell vibrated in the seat next to me. Think of the devil and he shall appear.

"hello" I chocked out trying to hid the fact that I had been laughing cause if he asked what I was laughing at, I would have had to tell him I was laughing at his ass.

" man what the fuck happened" I took the phone way from my ear before he mad me deaf. Damn did he know the meaning of inside voice.

" I don't know what you talking bout" I knew that bitch was going to call him stupid trick I couldn't stand her ugly ass. Bitch always in other people business.

" Hitomi called me. What the fuck man" he huffed

" well ya sister need to mind her business." this nigga had be bent. I had to try hard to not go off on him and tell what I really thought about him.

"so you had to call her a hoe and her kids ugly."

" Inu I said what the hell I thought. What I'm suppose to be the nice one. When she calling me bitches, hoes and other shit. Fuck that thought."

"why the fuck you can't be nice"

"the same reasons you be fucking other females" I hung up and made sure to take the batter out the phone. That nigga wasn't fin to stress me right now. This was my happy time.

I pulled in front of my favorite apartment buildings. I breathed deep before getting out the car. Making sure to put a bit more switch in my walk for the boys standing in front of the building. I laughed when all of them gave me their full attention. Yeah that right I'm the shit. I was looking to right with my skinny jeans fitting like a second skin and my shirt that hung low showing off my goodies.

"what up shorty" a tan fine nigga tried to holla. Shit I had to admit he was looking to right. I stripped him with my eyes.

"nothing much sweetie" I said low and sedative

"girl who you hear to see. I pray its me" he smirked and that boy had some cute ass dimples giving him baby face look.

" naw pimping I'm here to see my man. The one behind you holding the eagle." I smiled at my baby looking mad ass hell ready to put a hot one in this boy. The pain of being cute. I had to laugh at my thought. That and that tan skin jumped high den a bitch. Whirling around to meet the barrel of the gun.

" whats up man" he tried not to let his fear show but I could tell he was ready to piss him self.

" naw not up, six feet under. You trying to talk to my girl" my baby smirked his finger twitching.

"My fault I aint know." tan skinned raised his hands in surrender.

"well now you do." he cocked back the hammer. Shit he was fin to kill this boy. Fuck dat I couldn't go to jail yet.

"baby I know you not fin to kill my new friend." I put myself in-between them. Rubbing up against my boo.

" new friend huh? Well he got bout two second to be gone" he licked his lips paying me more attention.

" I'm ghost" tan skin walked off quickly. I felt bad for that boy.

"sessho you aint have to do that" I grabbed his arm and dragged him toward the building. He looked like he was ready to follow that boy. Lord know I didn't need that drama.

"why you talk to him, was you gonna let him be ya man. Get some of that noni" he teased but shit I wasn't playing.

" what ever you would of killed both of us and I'm to young to die." I pushed the button for the elevator. I could see him out my side vision looking me up and down.

"naw baby not the both of you just him. I would torture your ass." that shit spooked me so much. I aint notice shit not the elevator opening or him pulling me inside it.

" what brings you over. Shit I thought you didn't fuck wit me no more since I aint seen you in weeks" he pushed me up against the wall and showed me that I had been missed that week. " where you been"

"at home of course." I pushed right back against him grinding against the hard dick that laid against me thigh.

"you aint get your hair done" he ran his fingers though my hair lightly massaging my scalp. I felt wetness gush from between my legs. Yeah he knew what turned me the fuck on.

" shit babe" I sucked on his neck and grinded down harder "I missed you" I caressed his his dick and he pushed himself in to my hand.

The elevator doors open and he rushed me out . Going down the hall to the apartment. He damn near kicked the door in. that aggressive shit turned me on even more. I pushed him against the door when we was inside and locked it.

"come on" I turned around and almost sprinted to the bed room.

" naw fucks that" he grabbed me and slammed me against the wall. He started unbuttoning my pants, breaking the button and zipper. He pulled the pants off ripping them.

"damn I liked them" I yell. Now what the fuck was I fin to wear up outta hear. I was going to have to hear Inuaysha's mouth.

"start wearing skirts when you coming to see me." He quickly pulled his pants to his knees freeing his impressive snake. She didn't have time to admire it before he was slamming into her dripping core raw. She moaned nails dripping into his porcelain skinned back. He groaned when she wrapped a leg around his waist letting him sink deeper inside her.

"yeah daddy…fuck" he was hitting all the right spots and she was cumin with out realizing it. He legs gave out and she slide down slightly before he caught her still pumping into. He moved at a needy speed seeking his release.

"shit" sweat dripped from his face and she arched her back. She was about to cum again.

"babe" she meowed clawing at his back. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she came hard in an explosion of fire works. He was right behind her a he bust inside her a animalist growl ripped though his clenched teeth.

" damn I missed you" he said after he regained control of his breathing. But I didn't give a fuck. I laid there hair sweat, body shaking and cum oozing out of me.

"you 'ight." he caressed my legs.

" yeah I'm good" she attempted to stand up but fell right back down. He thought that shit was funny. He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. Where they slept and went at it again.

Only updating cause someone wanted me to. If you want more you gotta review


	3. Chapter 3

**Kagome sneaked out the apartment around twelve o'clock her pockets noticeably fatter. Her daisy duck shorts rode up showing her ass cheeks . On the elevator going down she ran into tan skin, looking just ass good as when she saw him earlier his blue eyes glazed over slightly when he looked at her.**

"**hey" she smiled at him**

"**you sure you can talk to me. Ya nigga almost put me six feet under". he looked her up and down paying close attention to her barely covered ass.**

"**well if you was my man you'd kill to stay wit me too". light skin didn't say nothing just smiled at her.**

" **my names Kagome" she put her hand out**

"**Koga" he grabbed her hand pulling her closer**

"**Koga" she cocked her eye brow as he reached behind him and stopped the elevator.**

"**yeah" he backed her into the corner only the breaths mingling and touching.**

"**smooth" she said seductively " that's what I'll call you"**

"**yeah I like that" he rubbed up against her letting her feel what she was doing to him.**

" **let me get your number" she pushed him away thinking to her self how he might come in handy.**

"**ain't ya man gonna be mad"**

"**yep but who's gonna tell him" she moved around him starting the elevator.**

"**true, true" he gave her his number.**

**At the bottom floor they separated and Kagome jumped into her car reaching into the back to get her battery. As soon as she put turned it on it rang.**

"**hello" she yawned**

"**where the fuck you been, I called yo ass fifty damn time" Inuyasha growled**

"**out, why you need some thing" she asked annoyed**

"**out? Out where and who the fuck wit".**

**Kagome sighed starting up her car**

"**where the fuck you been" this time he said it more gently **

"**thinking" she replied pulling on to the road**

"**about what? Leaving me!" he raged again**

"**STOP FUCKING YELLING! damn can I think, I needed some damn time that fucking wrong". she glared at the phone for a second**

"**TIME FROM WHAT? ME! BITCH IF YOU EVER TRY TO LEAVE ME I'LL KILL YOU" he yelled almost poping her ear drum**

"**see you always jumping to something that don't got shit to do with anything"**

"**so what the hell could you have to think about" he asked clearly struggling to hold his anger in.**

" **you, me , and the girls you fucking" like I give a fuck she thought**

"**Hitomi ass don't know shit. don't listen to her stupid ass."**

"**stop it, just fucking stop I may have been born at night but it wasn't last night I know what the fuck you been doing and I'm tired"**

"**so you trying to leave me. I'MA FUCKING MURDER YO ASS BITCH wait till I see you. I give you everything and you trying to leave me. I own that pussy." he yelled " shut the fuck up and turn that music down" he roared at some one in the back ground.**

"**where are you" she asked stopping at a red light**

"**my sister house get your ass over here" he hung up the phone**

" **bitch" she screamed turning the corner.**

**Twenty minutes later she was in front of Hitomi's door step. She opened the door smirking **

"**bitch" Hitomi looked her up and down**

"**hoe" kagome pushed pass her out of the way, walking into the house.**

"**you aint my brother's bitch no more, so you better watch ya self" Hitomi glared at kagome waiting for her to twitch out of line**

"**or what hoe, I'll dog walk you ugly ass" kagome walked into the front room and inuyasha was sitting on the couch with some naked girl behind him rubbing his back.**

"**so this is how you feel" kagome glared at him wishing she had put a bullet in him already.**

"**man bitch you aint shit, she here to show you how easy you can be replaced. You still think bout leaving me" he stared at her hard**

" **you fuck her" **

"**maybe" she glared at him before rolling her eyes turning to walk away from him**

"**Inuyasha just dump this hoe already" Hitomi said snapping her gum "she aint…." before she could finish her sentence Kagome pushed her in her mouth making her fall to the floor.**

"**I'ma kill you "Hitomi shouted jumping up, trying to swing at Kagome but she step sided the swing and gave Hitomi two hits to the stomach. Hitomi dropped to the floor gasping for air. Kagome spat on her turning around to snap at Inuyasha, she was met with a fist to the face. She dropped to the ground quickly hold her bleeding mouth.**

"**bitch ass nigga" Kagome thought wishing her would just die. She looked up at him and almost pissed her self. He was standing there with a 9mm cocked and aimed at the head.**

"**still thinking" he smirked**

"**stop, I'm pregnant" she pleaded desperately trying to explain.**

"**you a fucking liar" he pistol whipped her**

"**stop please babe s…top" she cried gurgling and chocking on blood.**

"**Inuyasha stop" the naked woman tried to pull him off her but was thrown back againt the couch. Kagome began to sleep out of conscious.**

"**Inuyasha stop she might really be pregnant, make her take a test" the naked one pleaded **

**Inuyasha stopped and glared down at a bloody Kagome. **

"**you got a test" he asked **

"**yeah, yeah" the naked woman quickly ran over to her bag removing the test showing it to Inuyasha.**

"**help her lying ass take it" inuyasha growled.**

**Naked woman helped Kagome to the bathroom, where she took the test. Kagome barly peed on the stick before she fell unconscious.**

"**if she lying ima kill her I swear it" inuyasha raged pacing back and forth**

" **man why you beat her like that" naked woman asked starring at the bloody girl.**

"**I love this girl. I would die for her and she know it, but she wanna talk about leaving me. Saying she was tired and needed to think. She only used the baby thing cause she know I want one. Shit she drives me crazy" inuyasha rubbed his face.**

" **you know if she was pregnant you might of killed it and she really will leave"**

" **what the hell for" Inuyasha looked at her like she was dumb**

"**do you fucking see her. Blood dripping down her face, lip busted. I mean shit you pistol whipped her" naked woman yelled**

"**what ever what the fucking test say"**

**She looked at the test then him " you could of fucking killed the baby congratulation" she throw it at him.**

" **she pregnant for really. Shit" he looked at her wide eyed**

"**no for fake" she rolled her eyes " take her to the hospital.**

"**shit, shit shit" he chanted throwing the gun down and picking Kagome up.**

**Okay so who do you want the naked lady to be cause I don't know yet. I was thinking kikyo but I hate her. Well any way leave the reviews cause they make me feel special lol. But seriously they do. Until next time**


End file.
